


Cuddles

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Art, Cuddles, Douchifer, Lucidan, M/M, NSFW Art, Sketches, Wings, wing blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Quick sketch of sleepy cuddles. Naked sleepy cuddles.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Threw a few effects on it, but just a pencil sketch otherwise


End file.
